Can Holy Oil Be Used For-?
by casgetoutofmyassbutt
Summary: Dean and Cas get creative when they run out of lube. Smut. One shot. Destiel


******_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural. They dutifully belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW._**

**Can Holy Oil Be Used For-?**

Dean sat anxiously at the table in front of the window. The evening sun crept through the blinds and left tiny beams of light on Dean's face. His leg jumped up and down as he waited for Castiel to show up at the crumby motel. He took a look at the glass in his hand, filled only slightly. He sighed deeply before downing the rest of his drink in one gulp. "Dammit, Cas. Where the hell are you?" Dean cursed, eyes flicking across the room to the far off shadow in the corner.

"You seem very impatient." Castiel stepped from the shadows, pulling his backwards tie from his collar and letting it drop to his feet. Dean was already standing by that point. His chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Castiel took another step towards him. He clenched and unclenched his nervous hand into fists. He did this several times over before Castiel was standing only a few feet in front of him.

"You made me this way." Dean growled. A deep groan came from his throat when Castiel removed his trench coat and began to unbutton his white, dress shirt. "You're a goddamn tease." Dean bit his lower lip hard. His pants were already getting uncomfortable with the tightening occurring at his crotch.

"What of Sam?" Castiel questioned, dropping his shirt to the floor. This time Dean took a few steps closer to the angel, closing the gap between them. His hands wanted to touch the angel's skin. His fingers wanted to trace the angel sigil that scarred Castiel's skin.

"Sam's at the library." Dean informed his angel. "He's been there for the good part of an hour." Dean breathing had become deeper when he got close to Castiel. He really needed to look not as needy as he was. His pants felt unbelievably tight. He needed release.

"That gives us one hour and thirty-seven minutes until he comes back." Castiel ran his hands though his tossed up hair. They traveled down his neck, chest, and abdomen before resting at the top of his slacks. "Shall we get started?" He eyed Dean sensually. He teased the hunter by pushing his thumbs into his pants, pulling them down slowly, revealing the perfect V shape of his hipbones. Why did he tease? Because Dean deserved it for all the time he eye-fucked Castiel while Sam was in the room and for the little touches under the tables at diners.

Dean shifted on his bowlegs. His erection was painful in his pants. He pulled off his leather jacket, throwing it to the ground. He pulled at the collar of his shirt. Small beads of sweat trickled down his neckline. "Yeah, let's." He was on Castiel in moments, grabbing his face and smashing his lips against the angel's. Castiel held onto to the fabric of Dean's shirt roughly. He pulled his hunter closer, opening his mouth so that Dean could venture inside. As Dean shoved his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, he pulled at his shirt and threw it to the floor next to his jacket. His medallion fell coldly to his chest, soothing his fiery flesh. Castiel pressed on Dean's chest, their lips parting. Dean's green eyes stared hungrily at Castiel. "What is it?" He asked, out of breath.

"Bed." Castiel pushed on Dean's chest again. Dean took a step back. The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards. Castiel stood at the end of the bed and stripped from his pants, palming his cock through his briefs. Dean licked his lips, hands traveling down to unzip his pants and relieve some of the pressure. Castiel stopped him though. He grabbed Dean's hands and pushed them down to the bed. "No touching." He said, a smirk coming to his face.

"Cas." Dean growled, trying to fight the angel's grip on his hands. "I'm dying, man." Dean rocked his hips, hoping that just maybe his pants would slip from his hips so he could release his stiff cock. It was no use. Castiel was the only person who could relieve him.

"Just let me. " Castiel said, crawling over Dean, kissing his abdomen, while his hands worked on Dean's zipper. He kissed Dean's belly button, his chest, stopping to flick a nipple with his tongue, then to his neck and finally his mouth. By the time he nibbled on Dean's bottom lip, he had pulled Dean's pants down to his knees. Castiel still rubbed at his own erection in his briefs. Dean eyed Castiel greedily. He wanted to touch his angel. His hands moved slowly, thinking he could trick the angel and get a hold, but Castiel saw through the plan. "I said no touching." He smacked Dean's hands away, and pulled Dean's length from his dark briefs. He pulled at the elastic, pulling the fabric down, pushing them off his legs with his pants.

Dean sucked in a deep breath when the air of the room hit his erection. He bucked his hips forward, hitting the tip of his cock on Castiel's abdomen. Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Needy, aren't we?" He pressed his lips to Dean's and held his hunters face in place. He rocked his hips forward onto Dean's cock. His erection painfully throbbed in his briefs. "Alright." He breathed, traveling a hand down himself and pulling out his cock. He rocked his hips again, rubbing his length against Dean's. He held his cock and Dean's in his hand and jerked them slowly. Dean arched his back, breathing heavily with pure bliss.

Castiel rubbed their cocks together with his hand. They were already slick with pre-cum. Dean moaned out underneath Castiel before he had enough of the 'no touching' policy his angel had come up with. He grabbed Castiel's sides and flipped over on the bed, the angel now underneath him and at the mercy of his body. "Enough of that bull shit. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to zap around for days." Dean then attacked Castiel's neck with his rough kisses. He left bruises on the angel's skin. "You're not allowed to heal those with you angel mojo. I want Sam to see them. I want him to know that you are mine. That I was the one who marked you." Dean roughly grabbed Castiel's hands and wrenched them above his head. As he held Castiel's wrists bound in his hand, he licked at Castiel's nipples, teasing them until they stood erect. He then licked all the way down to Castiel's erection. Still holding Castiel's wrists with one hand, he grabbed the angel's cock with the other. Dean's lips were on the tip of Castiel's cock in seconds. He ran his tongue over the slit, causing Castiel to buck his hips forward. Dean opened his mouth, making sure to cover his teeth with his lips. He took Castiel into his mouth, momentarily removing his restricting grip on Castiel's wrists to press the area right about Castiel's cock. He sucked hard and long on Castiel's cock until it was ready to burst. "Come on, I want to taste you." Dean licked up Castiel's shaft, using his hand to jerk to angel until his orgasm hit. Soon Castiel streamed sticky, white cum into Dean's mouth. Dean licked up every bit and swallowed. He chuckled slightly and smiled. "That's my angel."

Castiel was gasping for breath. Sweat glistened on his skin. He placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and caught up with breathing. "Dean."

Dean nodded. "I know."

"Dean, I need you." Castiel rubbed his hands from Dean's shoulder, up his neck and to his jaw. "I want you, Dean." Castiel pressed his head back into the pillows as Dean rubbed him hard again. Castiel moaned, bucking his hips into Dean, feeling the hunter's erection on his skin. Dean too, needed released. His cock was throbbing painfully and was red from he pressure building up inside. He pulled Castiel's legs over his shoulders and ran his cock down the line of Castiel's ass.

"I need to prepare you. Where's the lube?" He asked, searching the room fervently. Castiel shook his head and breathed out that he didn't know. Dean kept rubbing himself and Castiel with his hands, still searching the room for the lube. He quickly leaned over to the bedside table, knowing he usually left it there for easy access. He took his hand of Castiel's cock and reached for the handle of the drawer. The only thing inside was a bible collecting dust. He slammed the drawer shut and swore. "Damn. Looks like we're out." Dean anxiously, pressed up against Castiel, ready to penetrate, but he needed some lubrication so the friction didn't hurt. "What the fuck are we going to do?" He asked angrily. "Dammit."

"Dean." Castiel propped himself up on one arm, bent at the elbow against the mattress. He continually jerked himself, his abdomen twitched slowly with each sensual touch. "Do you think-?" Castiel nodded towards the small jug on the table by the window. It was old and worn out. Inside was a special kind of oil. When lit aflame around an angel, it could capture said angel. It was holy oil from Jerusalem; hard to find, but extremely useful.

"Can holy oil be used for-?" Dean thought about it for a moment. It wasn't something they should be using just for the hell of it, but at the moment, it looked like the only viable resource. Castiel shrugged, not really knowing if it could be, but didn't see why not. Dean jumped from the bed, walking awkwardly over to the table, hand still jerking him off. He grabbed the jug, popping the cork off and pouring a healthy amount on his hand. He slicked his fingers up with the oil and walked back over to Castiel on the bed. "Might as well use what we got." He chuckled, climbing onto the bed once more and pulling Castiel legs over his shoulder again. He took his slick hand and ran some oil over his cock. He then took the rest of the oil and ran his fingers against the rim of Castiel's hole. He looked at Castiel, waiting for permission. Castiel nodded, allowing Dean to press a slick finger in. Dean pushed in past the first ring of muscle. He then pushed another finger in to scissor Castiel open enough for him to fit inside. Once everything was slick with holy oil, Dean positioned himself. Castiel pressed himself against Dean's cock, feeling the tip grace his wanting entrance.

"Fuck, Cas. You're the needy one." Dean smirked, pressing only the tip of his cock inside Castiel before pulling back. "Do you really want this?" He teased, pressing again, but not penetrating Castiel.

"Yes." Castiel moaned.

"Yes what?" Dean teased again. He leaned forward, kissing Castiel and then whispering. "Tell me what you really want me to do." His eyes glowed dark green. Castiel had tears forming at the edge of his blue eyes.

"Fuck me. Please Dean. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to zap around for days. Just fucking fuck me already." Castiel clenched his teeth, grabbing Dean's face and kissing him hard. That was when Dean pressed fully into Castiel. He passed the first ring of muscle with ease, moving to the next. Castiel tightened around him. His muscles clenched, jerking Dean's cock off inside of him. "Fuck me, Dean." Castiel begged. Dean pushed harder until he was balls-deep inside Castiel. The two moaned in sync when Dean pulled back to thrust inside again. Dean found a rhythm and kept in pattern with each thrust. Castiel pushed himself onto Dean, trying to fuck himself harder.

Dean pulled Castiel up from the bed, having the angel ride him. Castiel slammed down on Dean's cock over and over before his own cock was quivering and wanting release. Dean was about there also. Castiel rode him over and over before he was screaming out the hunter's name with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Cum with me, babe. Let me leave my juices in your ass." Dean thrust once more, hard. He came inside of Castiel, jetting all of his sticky cum inside of Castiel. The angel also exploded onto Dean's chest. Some hit Dean's chin. Castiel rubbed a finger over it, collecting it for Dean to lick off his fingers. They held each other, bodies slick with sweat and hot from a good fuck. The holy oil had worked better than any other lubricant they had ever used before, and Dean would remember it for later use.

Dean pulled out, cock limp and dripping with juices. He laid Castiel down onto the bed after kissing his softly. He laid down next to his angel and pulled a blanket over top of them. Castiel was catching up on his breathing, and moving into a more comfortable position. He squirmed from the feeling of Dean's cum inside of him. He pulled the blanket over his shoulder and moved a little closer to Dean. Dean kissed his angel on the forehead and wrapped his arm around him. "I love you, Cas." He said softly, staring his angel in the eyes. "Don't ever leave."

Castiel pressed his face into Dean's neck, kissed him softly and mumbled an 'I love you' back. He hugged onto his hunter and closed his eyes. Soon the two fell asleep, naked in each other's arms in a crumby hotel, but they didn't care because they were together and so much in love.


End file.
